


Rubbing Off

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Silly, but might as well be, light teasing, movie snob, not actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: McCree had a bad mission and has locked himself in a campy movie marathon. Hanzo just wants to spend time with the gunslinger, but does he really have to sit through this?!





	Rubbing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Someone made a prompt https://drizzerey.tumblr.com/post/168268098123/aleatoryw-can-you-imagine-the-first-time-hanzo and well I kinda went with it. I did some edits from the post in the link and figure might as well post it right? Please keep in mind I didn't have anyone beta it, just a quickie so limited to my editing capabilities. Hope you enjoy!

"Oh for cryin' out loud, just cause I'm a cowboy don't mean I'm uneducated. I just got different tastes then you. That don't make them bad or wrong!" Jesse argued, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Hanzo had found one of his guilty pleasures which was ancient campy movies that took a supernatural element to well known stories and added a ton of sci-fi to it. Were generally B rated at best, but in Hanzo's opinion were absolutely horrible.

"Only a fool would enjoy this trash." Hanzo argued, though their disagreement was rather heated, he couldn't help but admit to himself that the movie was entertaining to some degree. Not that we would admit it to McCree. "What sense does it make to shoot a mummy? Obviously it's undead, he has proven it doesn't work, been told as much yet he still shoots it!"

"You ever hear it's so bad it's good?" Jesse grumbled shoving a handful of popcorn. "Sides, I ain't makin' ya watch. You can just skidadle if you don't like it so much."

"You have been in here all night and I'm out of books to read." Hanzo knew his argument was half-hearted at best. He really wanted to just spend more time with McCree, but Jesse had gotten into a mood since his last mission and has been marathoning all his B rated action cheesy film lineup. It of course started with the Mummy, and they were watching it again since Hanzo had not seen it. "Now why don't they have cats?!" Hanzo griped as the man with the Book of the Dead ran into Imotep. "They know he is afraid of cats until he is fully regenerated, they are in Cairo, there are cats everywhere in Cairo. They have one in their hotel room!" 

"Okay I will give you that." Jesse admitted sheepishly. "Never did make much sense ta me that they all heard the guy say it but no one thinks, hmm. Maybe I should take this thing with me." He turned and smirked at Hanzo. "You can't tell me that even with all the faults there ain't nothin' ta enjoy. Don't the main character remind ya of someone?" 

Hanzo huffed, knowing full well that Jesse was talking about O'Connel. "An American gunslinger not in America? Honestly McCree I figured you would have more depth then that."

Jesse glared looking offended. "Now you wait just a damn minute. There is way more to O'Connel then that!"

"Indeed, he is also a womanizer." Hanzo smirked when Jesse balked. "The man kissed a woman he had not met before and without permission, because he was about to be hanged, and then manhandles her constantly throughout the film."

"He's just keepin' her safe! She ain't exactly the badass until the next movie." Jesse grumbled.

"Oh the rehash of this one?" Hanzo countered with a roll of his eyes. "I will admit she was far better in that one." Hanzo had come in on the second movie and has been nit picking all of them ever sense, but Jesse wasn't willing to start over the first one till he had his fill of the others. "Isn't there a third one?"

"We don't talk about that." Jesse growled low. "So what am I just as bad as O'Connel?"

"I never said that, it was you who has seem to latch onto his character." Hanzo chuckled.

"Well maybe I latched on cause I look up to him, he's a badass, he's funny, he ain't all broken and all powerful and makes mistakes but he does the best he can to make up for his shit." Jesse's lip trembled with his repressed emotion. "He ain't disrespectful like you say he is. Sure the kiss was probably his worst offense, but he doesn't do it again. Even when she fell asleep drunk and was gonna kiss him anyway, she passes out before giving him a kiss and he leaves her be. Tell me if he was such a letch you think he would have left it at that." 

Inside Hanzo knew that he was being silly arguing this, especially considering how much it seemed to mean to Jesse. But he couldn't just let the argument drop, especially when he seems to think that he is the same as O'Connel, in Hanzo's opinion he was better. "Be that as it may, you ain't th-" Hanzo stopped the word dropping out of his mouth before he even considered it.

Jesse stopped as well, the only sound of the character's screaming at each other on the screen. They stared at each other before Jesse broke out laughing hard. Hanzo saying ain't in his accent, all serious and when Hanzo flushed in embaressment it just added fuel to Jesse's mirth. "You," Hanzo growled low standing up but Jesse could not stop laughing. "You did this to me!" Even as Hanzo tackled him, attacking with one of the throw pillows, Jesse's popcorn spilling out on the floor and both of them falling off the couch, Jesse could not stop laughing.

"I'm dyin!" Jesse cried while Hanzo continued to beat him with the pillow.

"You will be when I'm through with you!" Hanzo shoved the pillow in Jesse's face, the sound of his glee muffled but still louder then the television. "You will not breathe a word of this to anyone!"

Jesse managed to calm down enough to speak, pulling the pillow off his face. "Darlin', they wouldn't believe me if I did." He snorted. "Please do it again, that was too fucking good!" 

Hanzo glared, though he could not lie to himself and say that Jesse's amusement was not infectious. But more importantly the dark cloud that had covered his cowboy since he got back was completely gone and forgotten. So with a snarl he leaned forward and with all the seriousness he could muster despite wanting to snort himself he said. "I ain't gonna." 

Jesse's body shook with his laughter as he crowed, covering his face to try and contain some of it. Hanzo still sat atop him and couldn't help but join in as well. "Just you wait cowboy, one day you are going to slip up and say something stupid. I will be there, and I will never let you live it down."

"Oh I have no doubt, but Hanzo," He snorted again. "You could kill me and I'd die happy. I got to see the all mighty Shimada use American slang without even thinking while he argued with me." He laughed loud. "What were we even arguing about?" he asked through it and Hanzo finally snorted himself.

"Honestly I have no idea." He lied finally stepping off McCree. "Should I help you up or are you going to lay there and die of laughter? I can perhaps put on a proper movie."

"You know what, after that, go for it. Watch whatever you want, I think I'm going to be here awhile." He smiled up at Hanzo. "Hope you don't mind a laugh track on whatever movie you're gonna put on."

Hanzo huffed putting on the live action Chinese version of Mulan. "Perhaps it will add to it. But nothing you do can ruin this film." He said with a smirk.

"Oh I think that's a challenge mister!" Jesse laughed looking upside down at the screen.

"We shall see." Hanzo smiled as Jesse settled down a bit to watch the movie, but still refusing to roll over. It was endearing. Hanzo was tempted to nudge McCree, however Jesse was fully focused on the movie and Hanzo couldn't bring himself to bother the man.

Afterall this is exactly what he wanted all day, the two of them just enjoying something together.


End file.
